


Another Step Closer, Two More Further Away

by ThatCrazyNerdCreature



Series: Unconditionally [Alternately Titled: In Which Various Homestuck Ships Face Problems In Their Couplehood But Find Ways Past These Obstacles] [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brain Damage, F/M, Fluff, Latula's POV, Mental Illness, Unconditional Love, Unconditionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyNerdCreature/pseuds/ThatCrazyNerdCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just getting used to that crooked little grin he had now, and then he changed again.</p>
<p>But you were chill with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Step Closer, Two More Further Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any spelling mistakes in the main body. Touch screens are douches and they don't scroll right gosh dang it.

You could bear it a little bit better now, watching him stumble around like a sweet little wriggler. You could chuckle when he fell, instead of gasping and running over to him when he faceplanted. Ah, how he hated that. He still does. 

You miss the times when he used to crave touch, now it seems contact with other sentient being pains him. When he has his fits, and his daymares, you can hardly sit still, to keep yourself from rushing to check on your 'tot4lly w1ck3d' matesprit. The first time you made that mistake was also your last, though you've caught yourself halfway to his aid. 

Sometimes you wish you could fix him. 

||||

Other times, like now, you're hopelessly in love with this guy, head over heels flushed, like you're falling down the stairs into a pity party for your beloved. You see that radical little smirk he bears now, his sharp teeth all willy nilly in that beaming smile, and you can't help but realise just how badly you've fallen for this dweeb. 

He grins unsurely, tongues out in concentration as he scoots down this dreamed-up sidewalk you two remembered together. His skateboard is as dented as ever, your own pristine and perfect, just like he used to call you. 

You miss that more than you allow yourself to know. 

|

His speech impediment is a lot more noticable to you, most especially since the accident. What was once a teasible lisp is now a garble of fucked up syllables and innuendos, punctuated always with a little whisper or horrid, wretched shout, always the same two words. 

"I'm thorry."

You don't know what he apologizes for, but calming him is out of the question. You still wake up in your shared recooperacoon to broken sniffles and sobs, his lanky limbs tangled in your stockier ones, whispering your name, and two words you never want to hear again. 

He still doesn't say the other two words you want to hear the most, the ones he used to use with your name every second of the day. 

"Love you,Tulip."

||| 

He seems a bit more sure of himself today, rolling along more smoothly now. He doesn't spaz as much when you help him up, surprisingly chill. Yo wonder if he could be getting better. 

After all, he's still Mituna. 

Your Mituna. 

"My Tuna."

He'll always be yours. 

Deep down inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh the notes and summary are almost longer than the drabble.


End file.
